Wireless communication system is a collection of devices in a network that provide wireless communications according to one or more wireless protocols. The wireless communication system devices, for example may include at least a subscriber station or mobile station, multiple base stations/eNodeB's, mobility management entities (MMEs), serving gate way, network management system (NMS) server etc., with the subscriber stations or mobile stations interacting with multiple base stations via the wireless communication protocols supported by that wireless network. Wireless communication systems use electromagnetic waves to communicate with wireless communication devices located within radio cells associated with each base station.
The subscriber station, mobile station or user equipment frequently use communication services such as call connection, digital broadcast, digital media downloading, uploading, and so on, via the base station in a wireless network. Therefore there is an ever-increasing demand for wireless communication services that requires the service providers of such systems to make maximum use of available radio frequency bandwidth. A network operator in a service area is typically allocated a geographical territory and a limited bandwidth is provisioned for that geographical area. The use of the radio spectrum is regulated by many governments through frequency allocation. Since there exists a limitation of available frequencies in a wireless communication system, the allocated frequencies are assigned to the base station depending on their services.
For serving more number of subscribers and to reduce power consumption the geographical location or area is split into cells, usually a hexagonal cell. A number of base stations are deployed throughout the demarcated territory, such that one base station is located in each cell. Each cell or subscribers in the cell are covered or served by a single base-station. Ideally the network operators want to use entire available frequency band in all the cells. But, the fundamental challenge is, if the same frequency or carrier frequency of the allotted bandwidth is used by two adjacent base-stations for serving their respective subscribers then this will inevitably cause inter-cell interference. To prevent this interference from neighboring cells, the band of frequency is distributed among the cells such that inter-cell interference is minimized. The increasing complexity and dynamic environment in current wireless communication networks often require constant analysis, provisioning and tuning to achieve maximum operational efficiency. Since the wireless communication networks can include network devices spread over great geographical areas involving a large number of parameters, there is a need for utilizing the entire allocated bandwidth in a service area instead of distributing the allocated bandwidth among the base stations, thus meeting the growing demands of wireless communication services.